1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to battery connectors, and more particularly to non-conductive, corrosion resistant battery connectors and electrically conductive clip for use therewith during battery charging, jumping, and testing operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. patent application--Ser. Nos. 124,979; 135,348; and 196,868--disclose various embodiments of battery connectors constructed from an electrically non-conductive material, such as nylon, rubber, and the like, which are intended to eliminate the corrosion problems encountered with the conventional split lead clamps commonly used to connect battery cables to conventional motor vehicle lead-lead-acid storage batteries, and the like. One disadvantage to using these corrosion-free battery connectors, however, is the difficulty in making connections to the associated battery terminals when desired to charge, jump, or test a particular battery. Accordingly, it is desirable that provision be made for facilitating external electrical connection to a battery terminal provided with non-conductive battery cable connectors.
It has been considered to provide modified battery cables having stripped portions of the cable normally covered by a removable piece of dielectric material retained as by a resilient sleeve, tape, and the like, so that the cable strands can be exposed as desired for permitting electrical connection. This approach was found to create insulation and other problems, however.